Hard Heads
Hard Heads is the twenty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. It features the teamwork of the Red and Pink Rangers. It also features the return of Leanbow as Koragg and the final appearance of Serpentina Of The Ten Terrors Synopsis Nick and Vida have a fallen out as the Rangers must deal with Serpentina, one of the Terrors. The two find themselves powerless as their friends fight on. Forcing them to overcome their differences. Plot Clare and Udonna are walking through the woods. Clare: Udonna, why don't you sit down. You look really tired. Udonna: I think it might be alright to rest a few moments. Udonna walked over to a fallen log. Clare cast a spell and a fluffy cushion appeared on the log. Udonna: Thank-you Clare. Clare walked over and they both sat down. Udonna told Clare she was really getting good with her spells. Clare told her how as a little girl, she dreamed of becoming a sorceresses, and being able to make all her dreams come true. Udonna asked her what she wanted to do now. Clare told her now she wanted to help Udonna find Leanbow. At Rock Porium, Leelee offers to watch the register and give Xander and Madison a soda break. Xander and Madison refuse Leelee's offer. Leelee walks away rather dejectedly. Madison tells Xander that Vida really has a good grove today. Xander points out it's not Vida, but Nick. Madison laughs as she imagines Vida's reaction to Nick DJing. Moments later, Vida storms into Rock Porium, not at all happy to see Nick at "her" table. Vida storms up to Nick and tells him he has mess up her table. Nick protests, claiming it is not just her table. Nick and Vida both ask Toby to defend them. Toby pretends not to hear them. Madison walks over and tries to get the two to apologize to each other. Nick and Vida will only apologize if the other goes first. Eventually, Toby asks them to take their argument outside, as they are giving his place a bad vibe. Mischievously, Madison puts on the headphones after Vida and Nick leave. Meanwhile, Necrolai has found the Book of Prophecy once more. Necrolai reads about Magma and Oculous being destroyed. Serpentina walks up on Necrolai. Serpentina sees Necrolai has the Book of Prophecy and grabs the book. Serpentina reads that she will be the next to be chosen. Serpentina wants the odds more in her favor, while Necrolai warns Serpentina that the Book of Prophecy cannot be change. Serpentina finds Hekatoid and tells him that she wants him to battle the Rangers. Hekatoid tells Serpentina he hasn't been chosen. Serpentina convinces Hekatoid to do her bidding. Serpentina and Hekatoid are unaware that Itassis has overheard their conversation. In Briarwood, Vida and Nick continue with their argument as they walk. Their argument is interrupted by the appearance of Hekatoid. Nick and Vida morph, go into Legend Warrior mode and battle Hekatoid. During the battle, Hekatoid sprays the Red and Pink Rangers. The rest of the Rangers arrive and both zords are formed. Hekatoid is ready to battle, when he finds out the selection ceremony is about to begin. Hekatoid returns to the sanctum. Hekatoid apologizes for being late, but gives no reason why he is late. The Stone of Judgment chooses Serpentina. Megahorn is furious that he has been passed over once more. Hekatoid finds Serpentina and tells her he was unable to destroy the Rangers, because of the selection ceremony. Serpentina is not happy, even when Hekatoid tells her two of the Rangers will be unable to morph. Itassis walks towards them and wants to know what is going on. Serpentina pretends she doesn't know what Itassis is talking about and walks away. Sculpin walks up to the Judgment Stone and is concern that there has been no sign of the Master. The teens go to Rootcore where Vida and Nick are still mad at each other. Chip thinks they are under a spell that causes them to can't stand each others guts. Vida replies they were already like that. Vida and Nick refuse to make amends. The crystal ball alerts the teens to trouble in the city. Serpentina has arrive and immediately sets up destroying the city. Solaris Knight arrives in his Solar Streak Megazord and battles Serpentina. The teens race to the city and see that Solaris Knight is in trouble. The teens morph, except for Vida and Nick. Vida and Nick discover they can't morph. Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Green Ranger go into Titan mode to help Solaris Knight. Vida and Nick can only watch helplessly. Vida thinks now is a good time for Nick to apologize to her. Nick can't believe Vida would bring that up at this time. Even in Titan mode, the three Rangers have a difficult time against Serpentina. Nick and Vida decide to work together. They cast a spell that causes Serpentina to trip. Serpentina becomes angry and spots who had tripped her, Nick and Vida. Serpentina goes after Vida and Nick. Solaris Knight stop Serpentina and has Jenji go into shining attack. Serpentina quickly has her snakes go after Jenji. One of the snakes bites Jenji. Jenji quickly returns to his lamp, but it is too late. Jenji is turned into stone. Serpentina tells them that is what will happen to the rest of Briarwood as well. The Rangers knew to break the spell in order to return Jenji back to normal. Serpentina then challenges the Rangers to follow her into another dimension and vanishes. Solaris Knight tells Yellow Ranger, Green Ranger, and Blue Ranger they are going into the other dimension. Nick and Vida want to go as well, but Solaris Knight tells them they are needed to protect the city. Nick and Vida watch in frustration as the rest of the Rangers leave. Meanwhile, Itassis confronts Hekatoid about attacking the Rangers. Itassis warns Hekatoid that anyone helping someone break the rules of darkness is guilty as well. Hekatoid panics and tells Itassis Serpentina made him do it, before taking off. Elsewhere, Nick and Vida return to Rock Porium, both of them feeling bad that they are unable to help. Vida asks Nick if he could show her how he had DJ. Nick cheers up and asks her if they can her tables. Vida tells Nick that she overreacted. Vida and Nick apologize to each other. The Rangers have arrived in Serpentina's dimension. Solaris Knight has them split up into two teams. Blue Ranger and Green Ranger are on one while Solaris Knight and Yellow Ranger are on the other team. Blue Ranger and Green Ranger head off. The place gives Blue Ranger the creeps. They are soon attack by numerous snakes. As Blue Ranger and Green Ranger shake off the snakes, they are swallowed by Serpentina. Solaris Knight and Yellow Ranger hear their cries. Yellow Ranger goes racing ahead, not listening to Solaris Knight cry of caution. Yellow Ranger goes into Legend Warrior mode and attacks Serpentina. Yellow Ranger is swallowed by Serpentina. Serpentina soon has Solaris Knight in her clutches. Serpentina tells him she grows more powerful with each Ranger she swallows. Solaris Knight cannot free himself from Serpentina's tight grip. Serpentina then swallows Solaris Knight. Sculpin arrives at the Lake of Lament and casts a spell. Water shouts up and Sculpin is very concern. Meanwhile, Vida and Nick are walking outside in Briarwood. They can't believe they had gotten into such a dumb argument. Serpentina arrives and lets them know that she has swallow their friends. Vida and Nick are stunned. As Serpentina continues to taunt them, Nick and Vida become outrage. Nick and Vida battle Serpentina, despite being unable to morph. Serpentina soon has them knock to the ground. Nick and Vida are suddenly filled with their morphing ability. Itassis had arrived. Serpentina is upset that Itassis has given Nick and Vida their Ranger powers back. Itassis tells Serpentina she had broken the rules of darkness. Itassis tells Serpentina now she can battle and vanishes. Vida and Nick morph and go into Legend Warrior Mode. Pink Ranger and Red Ranger battle Serpentina. Red Ranger summons Fire Heart and battles Serpentina with Fire Heart. Red Ranger and Fire Heart form Red Dragon Fire Ranger. Red Dragon Fire Ranger continues to battle Serpentina. Serpentina is hit with strong magic that causes her to release the rest of the Rangers. The four Rangers race over to Red Ranger and Pink Ranger. Serpentina is not done with the Rangers yet. Serpentina is now back to her giant size. The Rangers quickly form their zords and the battle continues. Solaris Knight uses the furnace blast on Serpentina. Serpentina is knocked down, but gets back up. Serpentina turns into a snake and goes after the Manticore Megazord. Pink Ranger uses her wind power and Serpentina is knocked off. The Rangers destroyed Serpentina. With the destruction of Serpentina, Jenji is return to normal. Sculpin is still standing at the Lake of Lament, when an image appears. The image explains that he wears Koragg's suit of armor, but he fights on the side of good and is Leanbow. Sculpin asks him if he keeping the Master from returning. Leanbow confirms that it is him. Leanbow gives Sculpin a huge splash before vanishing. Sculpin enjoys the challenge facing him. At Rock Porium, Nick is DJing while Vida and Toby danced. Toby is happy to see the two of them have patch things up. Vida tells Toby it was really her fault. Nick jumps down and tells them that it was really his fault. Vida and Nick begin arguing about who is more stubborn as Toby cautiously leaves noting that arguments like this led to the break-up of the Beatles. Meanwhile, Leelee has returned to the pit. Leelee is feeling dejected, she will never make friends with the Rangers, and her mom is too busy with the Terrors to notice her. The Book of Prophecy comes floating towards her. Leelee grabs the book and hopes it says something exciting about her. Leelee opens the book and begins reading. Leelee is horrified to read that she will become the Queen of the Vampires. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger)) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *John Tui as Daggeron (Solaris Knight) (voice) *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook *Kelson Henderson as Phineas *Holly Shanahan as Leelee Pimvare *Geoff Dolan as Koragg, The Knight Wolf/Leanbow (voice) *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Oliver Driver as Jenji (voice) *Cameron Rhodes as Matoombo (voice) *Mark Ferguson as Gekkor (voice) *Josephine Davison as Itassis (voice) *Sally Stockwell as Serpentina (voice) *Peter Daube as Sculpin (voice) *Derek Judge as Black Lance (voice) *Dallas Barnett as Megahorn (voice) Notes *Third Terror, Serpentina, is defeated. *Serpentina is similar to greek mythology's Medusa, she even resembles the Medusa from the movie "Clash of the Titans", with a snake tale and upper humanish body. *Daggeron and Leanbow only appears in-suit throughout this episode. *Nick and Vida's default suits don't appear in this episode although they make a helmetless appearance. **As a result, this is the first time Nick and Vida transform directly into their Legend Warrior forms. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Mystic Force